Caterpillar
by AiNeko-chan
Summary: Pernahkah kau menemukan sebuah kepompong kupu-kupu? :: Saat lubang kecil muncul dalam cangkang yang rapuh itu dan makhluk kecil di dalamnya berusaha sangat keras untuk keluar, Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk membantunya? :: / MamoriSena, slight HiruMamo /


**Title:** Caterpillar

**Rating:** K+ aja cukup XD

**WARNING:** sedikit OOC, Super-protective-Mamori, bahasa abal, cerita gajelas, oke. ==;;

**Summary:** Pernahkah kau menemukan sebuah kepompong kupu-kupu? :: Saat lubang kecil muncul dalam cangkang yang rapuh itu dan makhluk kecil di dalamnya berusaha sangat keras untuk keluar, Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk membantunya? :: / Mamori & Sena , Slight HiruMamo /

**Disclaimer :** Eyeshield 21 dan propertinya © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata , I own nothing but plot of this crappy story :p

**Well, Enjoy! XD

* * *

**

**Catterpilar**

**::**

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**©AiNeko-chan

* * *

**

::

.**  
**

_Pernahkah kau menemukan sebuah kepompong kupu-kupu?_

_.  
_

::

Anak itu selalu dikerjai teman-temannya.

Tidak peduli dimanapun, anak itu selalu dijadikan pesuruh oleh orang-orang yang ia anggap teman. Tidak, ia tahu mereka bukan teman. Namun ia terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya— untuk menolak permintaan mereka yang mengancam akan menghajarnya jika ia tidak melakukan apa yang mereka perintahkan.

Anak itu selalu takut mengambil keputusan.

Walaupun ia tahu, ia bisa melakukannya.

_Seharusnya_, ia bisa bersinar.

::

_Pernahkah kau memperhatikan cangkang rapuh itu,_

_._

_Saat makhluk di dalamnya akan menetas?_

::

Dan kau, sebagai sahabat masa kecilnya, merasa kau harus melindungi punggung kecil itu dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri.

Melindunginya supaya _ia_ bisa bersinar.

::

_Saat sebuah lubang kecil muncul dalam kepompong yang rapuh itu,_

_._

_dan kupu-kupu di dalamnya berusaha sangat keras,_

_._

_untuk keluar dari penjara itu dan melebarkan sayapnya,_

_._

_pernahkah kau berpikir untuk membantunya?_

::

Kau melindunginya, sesuai janjimu pada dirimu sendiri.

Kau membantunya menegakkan punggungnya. Kau mendukungnya untuk melawan teman-teman yang memperbudaknya..

Kau tahu bahwa tubuhnya lemah,

Kau tahu dia adalah seorang penakut,

Dan kau tahu bahwa ia bisa dengan mudah tertipu oleh orang-orang jahat,

Jadi kau selalu melindunginya.

::

_Pernahkah kau sengaja mengambil gunting dari rumahmu,_

_._

_Lalu menggunting lapisan kepompong itu perlahan,_

_._

_Agar kupu-kupu di dalamnya bisa keluar dengan mudah?_

::

"Tenang saja, Sena! Kak Mamori ada disini untuk melindungimu!" katamu. Anak lelaki itu hanya menjawabmu dengan senyum ragu-ragu.

"Cukup beritahu aku kalau kau dijahili lagi, oke? Karena aku anggota Komite Disiplin, aku bisa menghukum siapapun yang membuatmu jadi pesuruh lagi, Sena." kau menepuk pundak kecilnya, selagi menatap sepasang mata kecoklatan miliknya.

Kau tahu 'adik' kecilmu ini tidak akan bertahan di Sekolah barunya tanpa bantuanmu.

::

_Pernahkah kau menemukan dirimu tersenyum senang,_

_._

_Saat kupu-kupu lemah itu berhasil keluar ,_

_berkat __**bantuan**__ darimu?_

_.  
_

::

Kau merasa hatimu tercabik-cabik saat mendapati adik kecilmu terpuruk di tengah lapangan, pada saat yang kau ketahui adalah saat berlatih salah satu klub olahraga keras di sekolah itu- klub American football.

Dengan kaki kecil itu, ia berlari.

Dengan tangan lemah itu, ia berlatih.

Dan kau dapat melihat wajah ketakutannya saat orang yang kau tahu sebagai Iblis Sekolah menembakkan senapan ke sekitarnya dan memerintahkannya untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

.

Adik kecilmu sedang dalam bahaya,

Dan kau harus melindunginya.

.

Kau menghampiri sosok lemah yang jatuh tersengkur di tengah lapangan berlumpur,

Kau membantunya berdiri, menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja,

Iblis di sebelahmu berdecak, dan kau menghadapinya.

"Hiruma-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kubilang, Sena tidak akan kuat menghadapi latihan seperti ini! Berhenti menyiksanya!"

"Tidak usah ikut campur, cewek sialan. Ini klub milikku, dan dia adalah anggotanya. Ini kewajibannya sebagai anggota tim."

"Sena hanya manajer!"

Iblis itu mengancammu, kau tidak peduli. Kau terus mendesaknya, dan berkata akan mengeluarkan adik kesayanganmu dari klub setan ini. Kau berkata semua ini terlalu berat untuknya dan kau akan melindunginya.

Namun, kau sama sekali tidak memperkirakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam lenganmu pada menit berikutnya, mengisyaratkanmu untuk berhenti.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mamo-nee.." adik kecilmu tersenyum, "Aku ingin terus main American Football bersama Hiruma-senpai dan Kurita-senpai."

Dan kau belum pernah melihat wajah lemah itu jadi sekuat ini sebelumnya.

::

_Namun pernahkah kau menemukan dirimu kecewa,_

_._

_saat melihat kupu-kupu yang keluar dari kepompongnya berkat bantuanmu itu,_

_._

_tidak dapat terbang?_

::

Kau melihat satu sosok lagi di lapangan, memperhatikannya dengan mata berbinar.

Sosok yang kecil, seperti adik kesayanganmu.

Namun sosok itu bersinar di lapangan, sosok itu berlari dengan tubuh kecilnya.

Dengan sorot mata yang kuat, sosok itu menjadi pahlawan lapangan.

Dan kau mengatakannya pada adik kesayanganmu,

"Kau tahu, Sena. Kau bisa menjadi seperti Eyeshield 21 jika kau berusaha."

–dan anak berambut coklat itu hanya merespon dengan tawa kecil.

.

Namun, pada menit berikutnya, kau menemukan dirimu memperhatikan sosok kecil itu berlari menjauhimu, mengatakan Ia akan membeli minuman untukmu.

Dan kau tidak bisa menghentikan otakmu dari berpikir,

"Aneh. Akhir-akhir ini Sena kalau berlari cepat sekali."

.

_::_

_Pernahkah kau bertanya-tanya,_

_._

_selagi melihat makhluk menyedihkan, _

_kupu-kupu yang tidak bisa terbang, dengan sayap dan kaki yang lemah,_

_._

_hanya karena kau membantunya keluar?_

_::_

Kau, yang kini telah menjadi salah satu anggota klub iblis yang awalnya sangat kau benci itu, mendapati dirimu berjalan di tengah koridor menuju lapangan, pertandingan yang sekarang jadi sangat kau tunggu-tunggu.

Dan saat kau menemukan sosok pahlawan itu berdiri tak jauh dari posisimu saat ini, kau mendekatinya dengan senyum di wajahmu.

"Ada apa, Eyeshield? Bukankah sebentar lagi waktunya masuk lapangan?"

Namun pahlawan itu tidak menjawabmu. Tidak, ia melakukan hal lain yang tidak pernah kau perkirakan sebelumnya.

Pada detik berikutnya, yang ada di depanmu, bukanlah pahlawan itu.

Bukan pahlawan lapangan yang kuat, yang kau kagumi,

Namun sosok adik kesayanganmu, sosok yang lemah, sosok yang selalu kau lindungi.

Kau menemukan dirimu dengan mulut terbuka dan bola mata yang melebar,

"..Sena, apa yang kau lakukan?"

" American Football itu terlalu berbahaya… untukmu."

Sosok berambut cokelat itu menggengam helmnya,

"..Mamori- neechan, maaf aku selalu merahasiakan ini darimu.."

Adik kesayanganmu menolehkan wajahnya,

"Tapi aku harus pergi."

Dan kau merasa tenggorokanmu tercekat, selagi sosok itu berlari menuju lapangan, dengan sorot mata yang tak pernah kau lihat sebelumnya.

Sorot mata yang kuat.

_::_

_Pernahkah kau merasa menyesal,_

_saat akhirnya gurumu memberitahumu,_

_._

_bahwa kupu-kupu harus berusaha keluar dari kepompongnya, sendirian,_

_agar sayap dan kakinya sendiri menjadi kuat?_

_._

_::_

Kau terduduk di atas kursi, dalam koridor gelap yang sepi itu.

Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?

Padahal adik kesayanganmu, dari awal, sudah berjuang.

Namun, kau tidak melihatnya.

.

Kau hanya_ melindungi_nya.

.

Selalu, selalu menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil yang belum tumbuh dewasa.

.

Selama ini, yang paling mengganggu Sena bukanlah teman-temannya, bukan juga iblis jahat yang selalu menyiksanya.

Kau menyadari, _kau_lah yang paling mengganggunya.

.

Dan kau merasa air matamu mengalir ketika memikirkannya.

_::_

_Pernahkah kau menyesali perbuatanmu,_

_yang telah membuatnya keluar tanpa usaha,_

_._

_dan menjadi makhluk yang tidak bisa melebarkan sayapnya?  
_

_::_

Menit berikutnya, kau merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingmu.

Namun kau tidak perlu menolehkan wajahmu untuk mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

Kau tahu iblis itu tengah memperhatikanmu dengan senyum mengejek di wajahnya, kau tidak mempedulikannya walaupun kau tahu ia menyadari sikapmu yang mencoba menyembunyikan wajahmu darinya.

"Kekeke, apa yang kau lakukan disini, manajer sialan?"

Kau tidak mempedulikannya.

"Terpuruk secepat itu hanya karena kau tahu sosoknya yang sebenarnya, huh? Kau gadis yang lebih lemah dari yang kukira."

Kali ini, kau menolehkan wajahmu, mengirimkan sebuah tatapan membunuh pada iblis berambut pirang yang tersenyum menyeringai— seolah mengejek wajahmu yang kau pikir pasti terlihat sangat buruk saat ini.

"Hentikan." ucapmu. Kau berharap ucapan itu akan membuatnya segera pergi dari tempat ini dan kembali meninggalkanmu sendiri.

Namun, tidak. Iblis itu tetap berdiri disana, dengan seringai yang makin melebar— menunjukkan deretan gigi tajamnya.

"Kau tahu, ada hal lain yang harus kau lakukan daripada terpuruk disini. Apa kau pikir kami bisa menang tanpa bantuan dari manajer sialan sepertimu?"

Kau menundukkan kepalamu, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Anak itu masih membutuhkanmu."

.

Kau tersadar.

.

Benar, adik kesayanganmu masih membutuhkan bantuanmu.

Bukan untuk melindunginya, tapi untuk _mendukung_nya,

mendukungnya untuk berusaha dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

Kau masih bisa membantunya dengan cara lain.

.

Kau menghapus sisa air matamu, dan mendongakkan wajahmu, kembali untuk menemukan wajah iblis yang baru saja menyadarkannya di sebelahmu, untuk mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

Namun iblis itu sudah tidak ada disana.

Kau menemukan dirimu tersenyum, berbisik pada orang yang kau tahu mungkin tidak akan mendengarnya walaupun kau mengucapkannya dengan tulus,

"Terima kasih, Hiruma-kun."

.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, kau melangkahkan kakimu, menuju lapangan, selagi sebuah suara yang telah berkali-kali kau dengar mengomentari pertandingan itu memanggil namamu sebagai manajer Deimon Devilbats.

Kau menemui adik kesayanganmu dengan wajah bersemangat, senyum yang tulus.

"Berjuanglah, Sena."

.

_::_

_Karena, kau tidak bisa selamanya membantu,_

_kau tidak bisa selamanya melindungi._

_._

_Karena, tahukah kau?_

_._

_Makhluk yang tidak bisa apa-apa, makhluk yang lemah,_

_akan berubah menjadi makhluk yang kuat, yang bersinar._

_._

_Jika Ia berusaha dengan kekuatannya sendiri._

_::_

Kau merasakan jantungmu berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, selagi kau memperhatikan sosok berambut cokelat itu berlari di lapangan.

Ia melewati lelaki-lelaki bertubuh besar yang menerjangnya,

ia melindungi bola yang ia bawa, tidak membiarkan penentu kemenangan itu direbut oleh orang-orang yang lebih besar darinya.

Kau menutup matamu saat adik kesayanganmu itu berhadapan dengan seorang ace bermata merah, selagi detik jam terus berjalan, menurun, menandakan waktu yang akan segera habis.

"TOUCHDOWN!"

Dan saat kau membuka matamu lagi, kau mendapati orang-orang di sekitarmu berteriak gembira, antusias, meneriakkan nama adik kesayanganmu dengan penuh suka cita- bukan nama pahlawan yang selama ini dipinjamnya.

.

Dia menjadi pahlawan yang sesungguhnya.

.

Kau melihat adik kesayanganmu tersungkur di tengah lapangan dengan kaki yang gemetar setelah berlari dalam waktu yang mustahil, hal yang mungkin sudah kau perkirakan.

Namun, kali ini kau tidak pergi untuk membantunya berdiri.

Kau tahu ia akan berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

::

_Dan suatu saat,_

_._

_makhluk itu akan melebarkan sayapnya,_

_._

_dan terbang dengan usahanya sendiri._

::

"Sena.."

"Hm?"

.

"Aku bersyukur kau main American Football."

.

::

.

_Sekarang kau mengerti maksudnya._

.

::

**::OWARI::**

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

… *terpuruk* yak, sayatausayatausayatau fanfic ini abal, pointless, lebay, sok dramatis, bahasa ngeror, full of typo, apalah SOB abis saya tau2 dapet ide pas lagi belajar biologi tentang kupu-kupu, dan tiba-tiba kepikiran _"… Kok mirip Mamori sama Sena ya.."_ –dan langsung nulis di lappie OTL.

Yah, karena udah telanjur dibikin, jadi saya post aja =w=;;

Penjelasan, mungkin disini Sena terlihat sangat lemah, soalnya ini kan dari POV –nya Mamori, yang menganggap Sena itu adik yang gabisa apa-apa tanpa bantuan darinya gitudeh. Anggep aja disini Mamori super over protektif :) dan soal adegan HiruMamo-nya— ehe, slight abis yak, ga kerasa romantisnya ==;; dan soal pertandingannya, tentunya udah pada bisa nebak kalo setting pas terakhir2 itu setting pertandingan lawan Bando Spiders, pertamakalinya Sena main bukan sebagai Eyeshield 21, tapi sebagai Sena Kobayakawa :D (saya suka adegan itu!)

Sekali lagi, maaf kalo fic ini super abal dan cuma nyampah di fandom ini ==;;

Review, puhlease? ;^;


End file.
